


Anything You Need

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Feitan’s been away for a week and he’s feeling greedy, desperate to get off after his hands couldn’t do the job. Phinks just wants to give him everything he has.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Anything You Need

The ancient stairs barely registered Feitan’s light footsteps, keeping quiet where he knew they usually groaned under the heavy feet of other climbers. He hopped through the broken window at the top and smiled. Phinks was asleep on the sagging couch, a shoddy blanket draped loosely over his bare chest. There was just enough hazy light for Feitan to make out the shapes of his long legs jutting over the edge of the armrest, his big feet dangling a few inches from the dusty floor. The abandoned hotel suite was noticeably cleaner than it had been when Feitan left last week. Phinks must have organized while he was away. His partner’s neatness had always amused Feitan, who regularly rearranged the blonde’s carefully plotted drawers and shelves just to wind him up. Phinks mumbled something in his sleep and Feitan’s small smile grew a bit wider under his cowl. He tiptoed into the bedroom and gingerly unpacked his present for Phinks, hoping the stele hadn’t taken too much damage during his journey. He tugged his clothes off and slipped into one of his partner’s favorite shirts before drifting back to the central room.

Yellow sunlight was just beginning to creep over the horizon, sneaking its way into their little hideout through the holes in the roof and the dirty windows. Feitan stretched in a warm sunbeam. His left ankle ached. He’d twisted it running through a swamp, miscalculating by a few inches and stomping directly into a mud hole that had nearly claimed his shoe. Phinks let out a small grunt and shifted his legs in his sleep. Feitan yawned, rubbing his exhausted eyes as he stepped over to the couch. He lifted the blanket and crawled under it, spreading himself across the warm, familiar body as though he could melt into his lover’s skin, sighing happily as he sank into the musky scent that had filled his dreams while he was away. Phinks stirred under him. Feitan smiled lazily and traced the line of his jaw, marveling at how peaceful he seemed while he slept. It was almost hard to believe that this handsome, boyish face could contort itself into the manic rage Phinks sported when snapping the necks of strangers. 

Feitan shifted his weight slightly and grinned. He could feel Phinks through his thin boxers, his warm cock already half-hard in his sleep. He moved his hips again, wondering if the blonde was dreaming about him, wondering if he should wake him up or just enjoy the quiet moment alone with the rising sun. Phinks made a small noise and rolled ever so slightly, the motion predicated by his big arm unconsciously wrapping around Feitan’s slim figure. His mouth moved vaguely and Feitan inched closer.

“Mmm, Fei,” Phinks breathed in his sleep. Feitan grinned again, satisfied by the confirmation that Phinks was indeed dreaming of him. He carefully slid a hand down his broad torso, tracing the lines of his muscles as they rose and sank with his breath, watching his face carefully for any signs that he might wake up. His hand settled over the mound in his boxers and he gently pressed his palm into him, arousal stirring in his tired mind at the feeling of Phinks in his hands. The eight days away had felt remarkably long. They hadn’t been able to talk, and without Phinks’ voice or body to help, Feitan always found it difficult to bring himself to completion. He rubbed him slowly, leaning closer to press his lips to his chest as he did, smiling as he felt the blonde’s cock grow harder. Phinks groaned and blinked his eyes open. He sat up so fast he nearly knocked Feitan to the floor, shooting an arm out to catch him and pull him into a deep kiss. Feitan sighed against his lips. 

“You’re back,” Phinks murmured. He nuzzled into Feitan’s neck, momentarily uncertain if he’d actually woken up. The smaller man smelled like smoke and frankincense, a familiar smell that always brought a smile to his lips. He kissed his soft skin as Feitan pressed closer. 

“Mm.” Feitan laid a hand on Phinks’ head, carding his fingers through the soft blonde hair. “Yes, here now,” he added quietly. He could still feel his lover’s hardness digging into him. He pulled his chin up and kissed him again, slowly sliding his hand back down his torso as their mouths meshed together. Phinks grunted as he touched him. 

“What were you doing while I was sleeping?” Phinks teased in between kisses. He tilted his hips forward, grinning at the feeling of the other man’s cock stiffening against his stomach. “You miss me?”

Feitan smiled and nipped his bottom lip. “What you were dreaming, Phinks?” He pressed the heel of his palm against the blonde’s erection, slowly dragging it down his length as he sighed. 

“Mm? Oh, just that you were here, and I was fucking that gorgeous ass of yours.” Phinks punctuated his answer by cupping Feitan’s ass in a broad hand, pulling his slim leg around his torso to draw him closer. He slid his hand up Feitan’s thigh and under the shirt, kissing him again as his fingers slipped into his briefs. “Why? Looking to make my dreams come true, Fei?”

“Maybe,” Feitan mumbled, “if you good.” He smirked at the intrigued sigh he got in response and slipped his hand into Phinks’ boxers, eager to touch him, to tease him, to make him beg for release. He shuddered happily as the strong hand on his ass squeezed him closer. He’d been thinking of that feeling the night before, stroking and fingering himself as he imagined his lover’s huge hands on his body. His cock twitched in anticipation. Phinks was hot in his hands, long and thick and fully hard now, his tongue slipping urgently into Feitan’s mouth as they kissed again. Feitan reached lower and cupped his balls, smiling blithely at how heavy they felt. 

Phinks groaned softly at the slow massage, rocking his hips forward in search of more friction. “Fei,” he sighed, “tell me what you want, you know I’m always good for you.” 

“Patience, baichi,” Feitan whispered. He pulled his hand back to clutch the blonde’s face and kiss him passionately, wanting to lose himself in the wet warmth of his sleepy mouth. Thick fingers combed through his hair to pull him closer. He let his mind wander, trying to decide where to start. He definitely needed to feel Phinks inside him—at the same time, it had been too long since he’d fucked Phinks, and he was missing the feeling of his tight ass clenching around his cock. He sighed dreamily into their kiss. There was no reason he couldn’t have both. It usually took a while for him to finish, anyways, so he might as well enjoy himself. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Phinks murmured as though he’d read Feitan’s mind. “You know I love when you fuck me, Fei, and I’ve been practicing while you were gone.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm. Just using that dildo you got last year, wishing it was your perfect cock stretching me instead, fucking myself in our bed cause it smells like you, baby.” 

Feitan moaned quietly and ground against him. He hadn’t expected that, but _god_ , now that he was picturing it he felt like he might explode. Phinks grinned and continued talking. 

“But don’t worry, I always stop before I let myself cum. Don’t wanna waste anything that should be going in your pretty little mouth, right?” He slid his hand up Feitan’s side, gently swiping a thumb across his hard nipple. Feitan tugged him into an aggressive kiss and Phinks chuckled. “God, Fei, you’re so fucking hot, I can’t believe how lucky I am. I could fuck you for hours. Just wanna hear those sexy little sounds you make when you’re riding me, wanna do whatever makes you feel good, baby, want you to use me, huh? Yeah, look at you,” he whispered as he kissed Feitan’s neck, “you look desperate, Fei, just tell me what you need, baby, you know I’ll do it for you.” His cock was throbbing, twitching towards the warmth of Feitan’s body in anticipation. He was telling the truth: each time he’d fucked himself, he’d managed to stop just before finishing, even if it brought pained tears to his eyes, hoping Feitan might take full advantage of how desperate he would be when he came back. They’d been talking about how different their bodies were before Feitan’s job started—the smaller man frequently found it hard to reach orgasm, especially alone, while Phinks was often ready for a second round almost immediately after he came. He wanted to see if Feitan could push him into a third. 

“Phinks,” Feitan sighed, “need you.” 

“Mmm? How, Fei?” 

“Everything.”

“Fuck yeah,” Phinks chuckled. He shoved his boxers down and kicked them to the floor, rolling on top of Feitan to kiss him aggressively. The smaller man moaned into his mouth before pulling away. Phinks pouted, laying back on the couch. “Where’re you goin, Fei?” 

Feitan smirked but didn’t answer, slipping into the bedroom to grab a few things. He came back with his arms full of items that made Phinks grin: a bottle of lube, a thick butt plug, and a length of rope. He placed them on the floor beside the couch and climbed on top of Phinks again, kissing him slowly as he ground against his erection. Without breaking their kiss, he took the rope from the floor, dragging it slowly across the blonde’s warm skin. Phinks shivered and let his hands roam across Feitan’s body while he still could. He’d almost forgotten just how small he was, how thin and delicate and yet roped with muscle, soft and hard all at once. His hips jumped involuntarily and he pulled away, needing to make sure he got what he wanted.

“Fei, baby, you remember what we were talking about before you left?” Phinks asked shyly. His cheeks were burning. Feitan sat back and closed his eyes, rocking his hips just enough to rub their cocks together with a small gasp. Phinks wrapped his hands around his slim hips and tugged them down harder. “About you taking everything you need from me, having me fuck you until I can’t even cum anymore?” 

“Ohh,” Feitan sighed. He squeezed his thighs around Phinks’ waist and ground into him a bit faster, loving the feeling of his hard warmth pressing back against him. “Yes, baichi,” he murmured, “I remember.” 

“Well, if you want, you already know I’ve got a week’s worth—ungh—of, just for you, Fei, just take, fuck, do whatever you want with me, Christ, please—Fei, please let me touch you—“

Feitan leaned over to kiss him again, smiling at the desperation in his voice and the greedy clutching of his hands. He pushed the rope up Phinks’ chest and pressed it lightly against his neck. “Phinks, why so hurried? Afraid I tie you here and leave?” He squeaked as the large man’s powerful arms crushed him in a hug. 

“You better not,” Phinks growled in his ear. “You know I don’t like that joke.” Feitan squirmed but Phinks just held him tighter, sliding one hand down his back to push his briefs out of the way. “I shouldn’t keep letting you have your way, you’re getting too cocky.” He tugged Feitan’s ass apart and teasingly pressed a fingertip against his hole, grinning at the way the smaller man attempted to grind his hips in response. He pulled his hand back and smacked Feitan hard, earning a surprised yip that quickly turned into teeth scraping his chest. “C’mon, Fei, I’ve been so good while you were gone, can’t you let me hold you for once?” 

“Baichi,” Feitan mumbled into his chest, “rope not for hands. Let go.” 

“Oh,” Phinks said meekly. He released Feitan from his grip and smiled nervously. The smaller man sat back slowly, running the rope through his fingers with a devious smirk. “What’s, uh, what’s it for then, Fei?” 

Feitan snickered and stood up, tugging Phinks up to face him. He folded the length in half before wrapping it around the blonde’s torso, nudging his arms into the air so he could work. He moved so slowly Phinks felt like he might die waiting. The rope traveled over his shoulders and back up again, through itself on both sides of his body as Feitan danced around him, pulling it just tight enough that it wouldn’t slip out of place. He was enjoying making Phinks squirm. The blonde obviously enjoyed the feeling of the silk knotted against his skin, but he radiated nervous energy, waiting to find out what part of his body was going to be restricted. Feitan leaned over to kiss him as he wrapped the rope around his chest again, pausing to smile at the soft sigh Phinks slipped into his mouth before continuing his work. Another knot and he brought the rope up under one armpit, across the opposite shoulder, down his back again to cross under his other arm. He pressed his lips to the muscles in his lover’s shoulder as he expertly finished the knot, tugging it tight with a final yank sharp enough to make Phinks gasp. Feitan hopped off the couch to admire his handiwork. 

“See? Pretty boy,” he said softly, tracing the ropes with his fingers. Phinks looked down at his chest and grinned. Feitan had framed his pectorals with a broad pentagram, all the more appropriate given the rich scarlet of the silk. 

“Aw, Fei, you’re such a sweetheart,” he teased. He reached out and pulled Feitan into a kiss, rolling his shoulders experimentally as he did. The harness felt a bit odd under his arms but he didn’t care, he liked the reminder that Feitan had taken the time to decorate him without bothering to restrain him. He slipped a hand under Feitan’s shirt—realizing as he did that it was actually his shirt, one he’d been looking for all week, in fact—and danced his fingers up his spine, delighted by the tiny shudder he caught against his lips. Feitan wrapped his fingers around the ropes and straddled Phinks, grinding down on his leg as he kissed him. His mouth traveled to the blonde’s neck, leaving a blossoming bruise just above one of the ropes before he kept moving down, flicking his tongue across one nipple as he rolled his fingers over the other, kissing his lover’s ribs, his abs, his stomach as it rose and fell with short, shallow breaths. He stood up and smiled. Phinks’ mouth had fallen open, his eyes clouded with lust as he gazed up at Feitan. The small man giggled. 

“Baichi, why am I still in shirt?” 

Phinks nearly leapt off the couch as he tore the shirt from Feitan’s body, shocked that he’d been expected to undress him. He’d just assumed his partner was teasing him by staying clothed. He lifted Feitan into a hug and stripped his briefs away as well, wrapping his thin legs around his torso as the small man kissed his neck through his laughter. “Sorry, Fei,” he gasped, “I never know what you’ll let me do.” 

Feitan giggled and kissed him, as deeply as he could while his mouth still curved around a giddy smile. He yanked a fistful of blonde hair back and grinned. “Down.” 

“Yessir,” Phinks grunted. 

As soon as Feitan’s feet touched the floor he shoved Phinks back onto the couch and knelt between his legs. The blonde stretched his arms behind his head and smirked down at him, flexing his muscles under the ropes. Feitan couldn’t help giggling. He kissed his thighs slowly, taking his time undoing Phinks’ composure with gentle touches and tiny bites. He playfully ran his tongue across his warm balls and then bit down hard on his thigh, snickering to himself as the delighted shudder morphed into a confused yelp. He kissed the blonde’s stomach and reached for the lube. Phinks grinned and slid lower on the couch. 

Feitan sucked Phinks’ balls into his mouth as he pressed a slick fingertip against his hole, drawing a slow circle that made the blonde whimper. He pushed in slowly, humming in approval at how easily Phinks opened for him. The tall man sighed and spread his legs wider. Feitan rewarded him by slowly dragging his tongue up the length of his cock and moving his finger, in and out, increasing his pace slightly at the sound of a happy moan. He’d missed this. He wrapped his hand around Phinks’ cock and guided him into his mouth, just sucking the tip and releasing it from his lips with a light pop. Phinks gasped. Feitan smirked and thrust a second finger inside him, reaching for his own throbbing erection when he saw how high Phinks’ back arched off the couch. He grunted softly and tried to match his strokes to the rhythm of his other hand. 

“F-Fei,” Phinks gasped, “can I, god, c-can I please,  _ please _ fuck, fuck your f-face, god!” His voice climbed a bit higher as Feitan curled his fingers, slowing his pace to stroke his engorged prostate. “Fei, FEI, god, please, I wanna—Christ!” His hips jumped again and Feitan gasped out a laugh. He pumped his arm harder, grinning when a broad hand came down on his hair and yanked it up. Phinks shoved his thick fingers in Feitan’s mouth and pulled it open, using the grip in his hair to bring his head low enough to fuck. Feitan pulled his hand all the way out and then thrust three fingers back in just as he bit down on Phinks’ fingers, giggling uncontrollably at the strangled sound the blonde let out. 

“Not yet,” Feitan teased. He wrapped a hand around Phinks’ cock and stroked it slowly, flexing the fingers in his ass to stretch him further. Phinks moaned and canted his hips lower. 

“Fei, baby, please fuck me, I wanna feel you, Fei, I, god, I missed you so fucking much, please!” 

Feitan couldn’t wait any longer. He slicked his cock with one hand, slowly twisting the one buried in Phinks’ ass as he did. He poked one of his thick thighs and gestured for him to roll over, ducking under his leg to shove his fingers deeper as Phinks complied. The blonde moaned loudly. Feitan climbed on top of him and spread his cheeks, exhaling a shuddering gasp as he pressed into the slick warmth between his legs. He laced his hands into the silk knots as he rocked his hips forward. He felt like he was going to burst into flames. Phinks grunted softly and pushed back against him, sliding his legs wider apart as he tried to take more of Feitan’s cock. He gasped out a low curse as the smaller man pulled out, pausing so he was only held open by the round tip of his cock, and then shoved back in, abruptly burying his entire length in his ass.

“ _ Fei— _ “

“Shut up,” Feitan growled, digging his nails into the firm flesh of the blonde’s backside. He plunged back and forth slowly, closing his eyes as he got used to the feeling of his lover’s tight warmth enveloping him, feeling more alive than he had for the past eight days. He wrapped his fingers around the rope again. The other hand maintained its firm grip on Phinks’ ass, still digging into the skin just enough to draw blood. 

Phinks whimpered and shoved up to his hands. He reached down to touch himself but a low growl behind him discouraged that so he dropped his chin, panting desperately as he bucked his hips backwards. “Harder, Fei, harder,” he groaned, “fuck me like you mean it, babe.” 

Feitan scoffed and slapped his ass hard enough to make his elbows buckle. Phinks just chuckled and looked over his shoulder, the crazed look in his eyes enough to make Feitan gasp and dig his nails into his back again. The blonde keened as Feitan gave him what he wanted, drilling him hard enough to make him collapse onto his forearms. He moaned incoherently and Feitan smirked. 

“Good, baichi?”

“Oh, I love you,” Phinks gasped. Feitan groaned and slowed down, angling his hips a bit more purposefully. He shoved his sweaty hair out of his face to appreciate the whites of the blonde’s eyes as they rolled. “Fuck, please,” he whined vaguely. 

“Please what?”

“Wanna cum, please,” Phinks moaned. 

Feitan smiled and slowed his hips even more, leaning down to kiss the red knot between his shoulder blades as he bottomed out and ground his hips in a slow circle. The blonde whimpered pitifully. 

“Fei, please,” he whined again. His cock was leaking into the couch, his hips bucking desperately in search of contact. He couldn’t find the words to beg more clearly. 

“Patience,” Feitan whispered as he pulled out. 

Phinks whined softly and started to turn but he was shoved down, a foot pressing his face into the cushions as a small hand fingered more lube into his stretched hole. He bit down on his lip as the stiff rubber pressed against his entrance. Feitan paused and he rocked his hips back, eager to keep things moving. All at once the plug was shoved roughly inside him and he let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a scream, letting his knees go limp and digging his hands into the couch hard enough to tear through the fabric. Feitan smacked his ass and he jumped. 

“So pretty,” Feitan said happily, “my pretty boy.” He nudged Phinks’ legs and the blonde twisted over, settling his weight awkwardly around the plug. Feitan smiled and reached for his hair. Phinks grabbed him and tugged him into a rough kiss, running his warm hands all over his body greedily. Feitan whimpered softly as those hands clutched his ass and held his cheeks apart. 

“Yeah?” Phinks asked softly. He nuzzled into Feitan’s neck and pulled his legs around his torso, leaning down to blindly search for the lube. The smaller man sighed happily and ground against him. Phinks kissed him again as his hand landed on the slippery bottle, nearly sending it flying in his excitement. He grunted softly and shifted their weight, lowering Feitan to the couch so he could slide to the floor. 

Feitan smiled lazily and wriggled his hips as he watched Phinks move. The blonde’s motions were a bit stiff—clearly the plug was doing its job, which, according to Feitan, was to make it harder for Phinks to focus. The sun was higher now, illuminating the room just enough to trace a faint halo around Phinks’ hair. Feitan’s heart sped up and he felt his cheeks warm. He reached for his ankles, pulling his legs as high and wide as he could get them, and giggled at the lusty fog clouding the wide eyes beneath him. 

“Christ,” Phinks croaked. Feitan laughed again. His voice disappeared into a thin squeak as a thick finger pressed inside him, slowly burying itself to the final knuckle as he gasped for air. 

“Baichi,” Feitan managed to whisper. His legs trembled in his hands. 

Phinks grinned and moved his arm, twisting his finger gently as he pumped his hand back and forth. He kissed Feitan’s legs and started stroking his cock, trying not to wrinkle his nose at the taste as he sucked him into his mouth. Feitan moaned softly and wrapped his legs around his neck. The blonde gagged slightly. He ignored it, pouring more lube into his hand as he bobbed his head. He knew he was being a bit impatient, already trying to fit a second finger into Feitan, but the hands clawing at his hair encouraged him to go for it. Feitan’s back arched into the air as Phinks stretched him, his mouth falling open in a silent plea for more. His hips bucked into the blonde’s mouth with a tiny gasp and Phinks grinned around his cock, pulling back to kiss down his length. 

“Fei, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured into his skin, “god, I missed you so much, you’re so fucking hot, baby.” 

Feitan just sighed and canted his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Phinks’ fingers. The blonde grinned and pushed one of his legs up so he could move his arm faster. Feitan’s eyes closed again with a soft noise that made Phinks feel like he was going crazy, made him spread his fingers and curl them up as he shoved into the smaller man just to see if he could earn that sound again. He did. Feitan gasped and clawed at his hair. “M-More, Phinks,” he stammered, “I need you.” 

Phinks leaned up to kiss him, adding a third finger as they crashed into each other. Feitan moaned into his mouth, a low, desperate sound that ended in sharp teeth coming down on Phinks’ bottom lip. The blonde grunted. He took a fistful of black hair and clutched it closer, kissing Feitan passionately as he drilled his hand into his ass. He could feel his precum leaking all over his cock and he sighed in anticipation of his release. Feitan whimpered and ducked into his shoulder, wrapping his legs around his body. 

“Phinks, fuck me,” he sighed, “need you.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Phinks grunted. He dragged lube along his throbbing cock with a small groan and quickly lined himself up with Feitan’s entrance, carefully pressing just the tip into his ready hole. The smaller man kissed him hungrily and he plunged in slowly, his head falling to the side as his body burned with desire. “Oh, Fei,” he gasped, “oh, god.” 

Feitan’s heels dug into his ass as he tried to pull him closer. “Remember, don’t stop,” he breathed in his ear. Phinks growled and started to move his hips, quickly dissolving into a desperate, panting, sweaty mess as he fucked him. The smaller man whimpered vaguely at the aggression. Phinks was suddenly thrusting into him so hard he wondered if his body would split in half. He felt remarkably fragile, delicate and yet crazed in his lover’s strong hands. There was nothing to do but drape his arms loosely around the blonde’s neck and let his body relax into the bliss. He felt Phinks stiffen and kissed his neck, sucking a new hickey into place beside the one he’d given him a few minutes earlier, slipping his fingers under the ropes to press against the bruising. The blonde moaned his name as he came in a great shuddering thrust. He fell limply on top of Feitan and the small man smiled. 

“God, I missed you,” Phinks mumbled. He started to pull away but Feitan nipped his neck and dragged his hair up for a deep kiss. 

“More, baichi,” Feitan sighed dreamily. He trailed his long fingers down the blonde’s spine with a smile, eager to push him beyond his limits. He rocked his hips slightly and Phinks groaned. “More, more,” the small man murmured more insistently. He kissed the taller man’s sweaty cheeks as he fought to catch his breath, enraptured by the heavy rasps that blew across his ear. 

Phinks let out a low hiss as he pushed up to his hands and carefully slid himself back and forth again. His eyes screwed shut at the sensitivity and he tried to focus, tried to will his cock back to life. He was still half-hard inside Feitan, intimately aware of every inch of his skin slipping through his own cum. He moved slowly. Small hands traced gentle swirls across his back, silently encouraging him to take his time. Fingers pried at the ropes on his chest and he groaned. It took a few minutes, but he was hard again, hips stuttering forward into a steady rhythm as Feitan moaned into his neck. 

“So good, Phinks, all for me?”

“Yeah, baby,” Phinks grunted, “I’m always good for you.” He kissed Feitan aggressively, falling so deep into their sloppy mouths that he couldn’t tell who was making what noise. He cupped his firm ass and started to fuck him harder. Feitan threw his head back with a throaty laugh, so beautiful and lusty that Phinks couldn’t resist kissing his pale neck. His mind felt foggy as the pressure built in his stomach. He reared back and flipped Feitan over, pounding into him as hard as his hips would let him. He wrapped a hand around his slick cock and started stroking. The smaller man moaned loudly into the cushions and Phinks cursed under his breath. “Dunno how long, Fei,” he hissed through his teeth. 

“Oh, don’t stop,” Feitan cried, “so good, so big, baichi, please!” 

Phinks groaned and fell to one hand. “Talk like that and it’ll be shorter,” he grunted.

Feitan let out an obscene mewl and clenched around him. “More, Phinks,  _ fuck _ , more!”

“Christ, Fei, I’m—“

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Feitan babbled. His face stung as he was fucked into the couch, the fabric burning against his cheeks. But he could tell Phinks was close. He rocked his hips back to meet him. “So big, ahh, yes, Phinks!” 

Phinks’ eyes rolled as he came again, collapsing on top of Feitan with a pained grunt. Tears pricked at his eyes. His legs felt like jelly. Feitan ground back into him and he whimpered. “Fei, baby, I dunno—“

“One more,” Feitan murmured. He could feel cum leaking out of him, a hot droplet rolling teasingly down his balls. He twisted his body slowly under Phinks, clenching at the feeling of his soft cock twitching inside him. The blonde didn’t move. Feitan kissed his neck and gently pushed him up, trying to get him to lay back without pulling out. His own cock throbbed painfully against his lover’s hard stomach. “Baichi, please, for me.” 

“Okay,” Phinks sighed. He shuddered as he rocked his hips forward. Tears slid down his face and he wiped them away, mortified that he was having such a strong reaction. Feitan took his hand and kissed it, sucking one of his fingers into his mouth with a quiet sound of pleasure. He pushed forward again and nearly collapsed. “Fei, fuck,” he groaned, “shit fuckin hurts.” He buried his face in Feitan’s neck and thrust again, whimpering at the raw feeling of his body coming completely undone. Slim fingers carded tenderly through his hair. 

“So strong,” Feitan murmured, “so good for me, yes? My pretty boy.” He gasped as Phinks plunged into him again, driving just enough pressure against his prostate to make his hips jump. “Please, baichi, need you,” he whispered in the blonde’s ear. 

Phinks whimpered again. He clutched a handful of Feitan’s hair and inhaled his scent, managing a small smile at the desperate mewl the small man let out when he pressed his lips to his neck. “You miss my cock that bad, Fei?”

“Yes,” Feitan gasped, “yes, Phinks.” He ground down again, trying to coax Phinks back to life. He ran his fingers along the ropes and stroked his hair, traced light shapes across his skin, reached around to press the end of the plug deeper into his ass. Phinks moaned and rocked into him slowly. His dick was finally getting hard again, the length of it buried entirely in Feitan’s ass as he managed to move his hips. Feitan was struggling to keep still, squirming and clenching and panting underneath him as he savored the overwhelming fullness of being fucked through two loads. 

“Baby, I wanna make you cum,” Phinks growled in his ear. Feitan nodded desperately and kissed him, dragging one of his wrists between his legs. As soon as Phinks wrapped his hand around his cock Feitan mewled and bucked into his grasp. The stimulation almost destroyed Phinks, whose entire body seemed to be alight with nerve endings. He shuddered and kept going. “I missed you so bad, Fei,” he moaned softly, “missed this,  _ fucking _ , perfect little—ugh, ass of yours, oh, god, I missed your beautiful cock—yeah, there you go, you need, to, ah,  _ Fei _ , baby—fuck,” he trailed off, panting vaguely. Heavily lidded amber eyes gazed up at him as he stroked Feitan and plunged his oversensitive cock in and out of his sloppy hole. He tugged harder and Feitan clutched his face in one hand, breathing hard.

“On back,” he gasped. Phinks groaned and started to move, hissing and biting down on Feitan’s shoulder as he rolled their bodies. The small man moaned happily as he sank onto the blonde’s lap, sitting up to slowly bounce himself up and down. Phinks let out a strangled noise and Feitan smiled, clenching around his twitching cock as tears streamed down the big man’s face. He ran a hand over his own cock and increased his pace. “Phinks,” Feitan sighed, “I miss you.” 

Phinks forced his eyes open and groaned at the sight of his lover fucking himself on his hypersensitive cock. He blinked tears out of his eyes, trying to process how fucking gorgeous Feitan looked with his sweat shining in the warm sun. His toes curled. “Y-yeah, Fei?” 

“Mmm, yes,” Feitan whimpered, stroking himself faster. “Miss you cock, in, inside me, baichi, big, b-big hands— _ oh _ ,” he gasped as Phinks growled and clutched his hips, using the purchase to thrust up into him. 

“Tell me, baby, whaddya need?”

“You, you,” Feitan cried. Strong, warm hands traveled across his body and he dug his nails into the ropes on Phinks’ chest, suddenly desperate to paint his possessiveness across the decorative bondage. “Phinks,” he whined, “Phinks, yes—“

“Fuck,” Phinks grunted, “Fei, oh my god.” The words came out like a sob as a third orgasm coiled in his stomach, sending terrified tremors through his thighs. The small man leaned back to spread himself wider. “ _ Fei _ ,” Phinks hiccuped, “Feitan, I can’t—“

“You will,” Feitan gasped in response. He slowed down and ground his hips down into Phinks’ lap. The blonde whimpered vaguely as more tears ran down his face. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Feitan, crushing him against his chest and thrusting into him with primal, unbearable need. “Yes,” Feitan sighed happily. He could no longer tell which of them was being used to get the other off, and he really didn’t care, just urgently fucked back into Phinks as his precum rubbed against his stomach. He wrapped his legs around him tightly.

“Yeah?” Phinks grunted through his teeth, “you need me to fuck you? Can’t do it without me, can you, Fei?” He angled his hips and fucked Feitan as hard as he could bear, painfully aware of the muscles burning in his legs and the overwhelming buildup of another orgasm. He grabbed Feitan’s hair and kissed him, earning a pornographic moan. The smaller man trembled in his arms and rocked into him desperately. “C’mon, Fei, I wanna feel you cumming on my dick, just—oh, god—Christ,” Phinks sobbed. 

Feitan let out a sharp laugh and bit down on his neck, sending a loud spasm through Phinks’ body. The blonde fell back to the couch, hips bucking uncontrollably as he reached blindly for Feitan. The small man gasped another laugh and stroked himself furiously, feeling his toes curl as his body burned. Phinks felt feverish beneath him. He didn’t stop bouncing, he couldn’t stop, not now, not with the sound of the blonde’s labored breathing filling his ears and the wet warmth filling his ass and the delicious sight of his lover’s trembling chest filling his eyes, he just grunted and fucked himself harder, thoughts slipping from reality as he marveled at just how much Phinks was willing to do for him. Feitan cried out as his orgasm took him, arching backwards and shooting hot streaks of cum across the carefully knotted ropes and tan skin, his whole body shaking and tensing around Phinks’ pulsing cock. The sensation was too much. Phinks roared a dark curse as he came a third time, clutching Feitan’s hips down hard enough to bruise them. It didn’t even feel like cumming, just like his body was trying to tear itself in half for Feitan, some lusty demon crawling out of his stomach and playing every nerve and muscle like a harp. Feitan slumped forwards with a soft moan. 

They lay still for a moment, each trying to catch up to their racing breaths. Feitan slowly lifted his hips and slid off of Phinks, kissing his neck softly as he whined in protest. “So good, baichi,” he murmured, “so good for me.” 

Phinks nodded weakly. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to move again, but with Feitan curled up on top of him, that was hardly a problem. He gently rubbed a hand across his thin back and pulled him closer. The small man nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his arms around his head and possessively tugging him into his grasp. Phinks stared blankly at a few locks of dark hair slipping through his fingers. Any tiny movement reminded him of the plug still filling his clenched ass. His whole body felt like it had just been electrified, like his skin had been flayed off, perhaps, some deep, unknown part of himself exposed in the morning light. Feitan pressed his lips to his cheek and straddled his stomach, smiling down at his handiwork. 

“So pretty,” he murmured as he trailed his fingers across the blonde’s chest, “all mine, my baichi.” 

“All yours,” Phinks rasped. Feitan shifted slightly and he groaned, noticing his own cum was now sliding across his stomach. “Fei, you happy?” He asked nervously. He reached up to grab his head but Feitan caught his wrist and kissed his palm, cradling it against his cheek with a thin smile. 

“Yes, happy,” he hummed, “because I love you.” 

Phinks blushed. He always blushed when Feitan said it, even though he’d been hearing it for a few years now, somehow still finding it hard to believe that the feral little interrogator reciprocated his feelings. Feitan’s smile grew wider and he leaned over, kissing Phinks slowly. 

“Love you,” he repeated quietly, “thank you, baichi. I love you.” He stroked the blonde’s warm cheeks and gently kissed his brow, enchanted as always by the dark roses that bloomed on his face whenever he complimented him. “So handsome,” he purred, “my big man.” 

“Fei,” Phinks mumbled, “you’re gonna make me cry, jeez.” He swallowed the lump in his throat again and moved his hips experimentally, letting out a pained hiss as the plug pushed up against him. “Fei, baby,” he panted, “please take that thing out of my ass, I feel like I’m gonna die.” Feitan snickered and kissed his neck as he slid off the couch. He pressed the blonde’s long legs apart and wrapped his fingers around the toy, pushing it in ever so slightly just to watch Phinks tremble. He pulled it out as slowly as he dared, grinning at the low moan this elicited. Phinks’ legs fell back to the couch with a sigh. 

“You okay?” Feitan asked softly. He tenderly traced a finger along the spider tattoo on his lover’s thigh, pulling his hand back when Phinks made another strangled noise. Phinks nodded but didn’t open his eyes. Feitan smiled and stood up, suddenly noticing how weak his own legs felt. It had been a week for him, too, he remembered, his solo sessions always ending in frustration and longing. Still, he knew they needed to clean up. His ass was sore and sticky, globs of cum sliding down his legs every time he shifted his weight. He crawled up to kiss Phinks again. The blonde sighed into his mouth, running broad fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. 

“Thanks, Fei,” Phinks murmured. He kissed his damp brow and tried to sit up, groaning at the effort. His chest itched. He tugged at the ropes vaguely before giving up. “Babe, can we take a shower? And can you get this off me? My hands don’t seem to work anymore.” He grinned at the lazy giggle he got in response, nuzzling into Feitan’s neck as his slim fingers made quick work of the knots. The rope fell away from him slowly, coiling to the floor in a sticky spiral. “Mmm, thank you, baby. God, I missed you.” 

“Mmm.” Feitan kissed him again, reluctant to separate even for the moment it would take to walk to the bathroom. “Pretty little crybaby,” he teased gently. 

Phinks snorted. “Yeah, let’s see you keep it together after cumming three times, you little shit. Look at you. You can barely walk after one!” He pinched Feitan’s ass and the smaller man squeaked, shooting him an indignant glare. 

“I walk fine,” he claimed boldly. 

“Oh yeah?” Phinks teased. He picked Feitan up and dropped him on the floor, doubling over in laughter as his thin legs gave out underneath him. 

Feitan winced and rubbed his ankle. “Ow,” he protested, “very rude, baichi.” 

“Oh, shit, did you get hurt? Fei, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, you know I’d—“

“Hush,” Feitan chuckled. He kissed the apology away, crawling back into Phinks’ warm arms. He wrinkled his nose at how sticky his chest was. “Phinks, you gross,” he complained. 

Phinks laughed and squeezed him tight. “And whose fault is that, Fei? C’mon, let’s go. That cute little butt of yours is leaking cum everywhere, babe.” He staggered to his feet and fell back immediately. “Okay, maybe in a few minutes,” he yawned. Feitan smiled and curled against his chest, lazily dragging a few fingers through his soft blonde hair. Cleanliness could wait. He was home, and that was all that really mattered. He was home, and he was happy, and he was loved.


End file.
